Suicide Jaune
by Kegi Springfield
Summary: There's an old saying in vale. Life is beautiful, but Death is lurking in every corner. But for Jaune Arc, Life is a bully and death seems to avoid him. Rated M for the suicide theme, swearing and may be lemons in the future


SUICIDE JAUNE

There's an old saying in vale.

Life is beautiful, but Death is lurking in every corner.

But for Jaune Arc, Life is a bully and death seems to avoid him

Ever since he was little, his body has been weak. He's small and slow compared to the other kids in his age, And he spend his early childhood days on hospital bed.

Everyone in His family has been a great huntsmen or huntresses for generation, each were the best of their generations. One weak child like Jaune who's even weaker than average child in the family full of talented warriors was a big disgrace to his family honour.

Even His little sister who's two years younger than him had best him in everything he did.

His parents has gave up on him and technically abandoned him completely.

None of His relatives even bothered to look at him as they're too busy complimenting his sister achievements to even bother looking at the failure like him.

Even after Jaune worked hard in his study to compensating his weak body, his sister still beat him easily with her perfect score. like rubbing a wounds with salt, she always came to him and show how much she achieved.

His parents were only bothered to took a glance at his achievement before returning their attention to his little sister.

The only one who really looked at him was only his kind grandfather and his perfect little sister.

Life was hard for him, but it's still tolerable for the young Jaune.

But when he's 12 years old, his kind grandfather died in battle protecting a city from grimms.

It was a huge impact for both of his grandchildren. But a joy for their parents.

In his will, He gave Jaune their family famous Yellow death, The Crocea Mors. The one that was supposed to be owned by the family head. By giving Jaune that sword, it's the same as giving him the position of clan head.

But Jaune's father couldn't careless about some old sword nor family tradition and took the position of clan head. And no one bothered to against it. They all think his grandfather has gone senile and crazy to leave the clan in the hand of a failure like Jaune and took Crocea Mors from Jaune.

After the death of his kind grandfather, All Jaune has left was his little sister. Sure, she's one of his source of agony, but she doesn't mean it at all. She's just too perfect in everything that he doubt he has the same blood running through their vein.

But their family won't even leave them together.

They keep her busy with all her private lessons and competition that she doesn't have time to even meet with her big brother anymore. While they took Jaune away to do some random stuff that doesn't even make sense. It's not Like injecting him with some mysterious liquid at some shady clinic can make him stronger in anyway.

When he's 14, He failed at his entrance exam to a fighting schools. Increasing the disappointment of his parents. To make it worse, his little sister skipped grade and entered with the highest score.

He tried! He study as much as he can, he even ace the written test. But his physical exam ruined everything. It's recorded to be the worst in the school history, even compared to the girls results.

Feed up with his failures, his family forced him to drop out and locked him in his room without anyway to contact the outside world, saying that it'll disgrace their family if the world know about a failure like him and that he should be grateful they didn't just kill him on the spot.

Jaune understand that, but what really hurt him was he's not even allowed to meet with his little sister.

Even when his little sister came, they're only allowed to talk with the door between them.

Their parents were clearly unhappy with how much his little sister attached to him.

They prepared someone to replace him, but his sister break his legs.

They prepared a fiancé for her, she also break his legs.

They forcefully separate them when they're spending some siblings quality time, she break their legs.

And they gave up trying to separate them.

His sister was happy, but he's not.

After years of living in his own house like a ghost with no one to talk to other than his sister, he concluded that He can't stay in his home anymore.

His parents and relatives aside, the reason why he can't stay anymore was mainly because of his little sister.

Don't get it wrong, He love her dearly and he know that she did too. He also didn't mind seeing all of her achievements, as he's proud of her like the rest of his family.

He can't stay because of her admiration to him. That she blinded herself to him.

She has always overestimated him too much he afraid that she'll fall from her grace because she followed her failure brother's steps. He didn't want people to see her as a failure's little sister. He didn't want her to experienced what he has experienced.

He want her talents to bloom and known every where in this world. And his existence prevented her to do so. With him around, she won't get to know how big the world is, she won't grow much after she top everyone around here.

That's why their parents tried to separate them, why they hate him, because their pride is too attached to the such a failure.

He loves her dearly as his only real family left in this cruel world.

That's why he has to go.

At his 17th birthday, when his family was out to celebrate another one of his sister achievement, and the servants have all given paid holiday as part of the celebration, leaving him alone in that huge house. Jaune decided to leave.

He packed all of his belongings and run away from the house that have locked him away for years.

But before he do, there's something else he has to finish first.

He first went to his sister room, slipping a letter at their secret place that their grandfather told them when he was still alive. He hoped that she still remember that place and will found the letter.

The letter contained his apology and reason why he has to leave. As well as his feeling toward his younger sibling. He don't know if she'll forgave him for leaving her alone. But he know it's for her very own good.

After placing his letter, he went to the main hall.

There, he looked at the collection of weapons hanging on the wall. It was all looked cool, new, high-tech and deadly. But his attention was focused only to the old sword hanging on the corner of the room, totally out shined by the other weapons.

His crocea Mors , the last memento from his grandfather.

Abandoned by his father and left hanging on the main hall, The crocea Mors that have slain a countless Grimms and enemy from their Great Great Great Grandfather era are now only used as a decoration. And it hurt Jaune a lot. Especially that the sword is also used by his beloved grandfather.

Jaune took his sword from the wall, reclaiming what was taken from him and left without a word.

Why bother? His family won't even noticed him gone nor the crocea mors missing. Afterall, he's just a failure that the entire family minus his sister tried to forget and an old decorative sword left on the wall to rust.

And when they noticed, will they tried to search for him? No! if anything they'll be happy that the failure is gone and will die horribly in the outside world.

But Jaune didn't plan to die without doing anything.

He did live on the street for a few months, but he didn't die like a rat. Although he do living like a rat.

He Tried to survive with everything he has before He forged his transcript and applied to all the boarding school in Vale, trying to get aways as far as he can. But out of all academy he applied to, only one replied

The Beacon Academy.

He though he can learn to be better there, he though he can finally become a better man there, he though he can be a hero.

But he was wrong. Just like always.

Going to Beacon was not make his life better in anyway.

He's still bullied, looked down by everyone and the worst failure in Beacon history.

The only difference is that he has friends now. One that he think he doesn't deserve to have.

All of his friends are way better than him and each are special on their own way.

Ruby His first female friend and best friend is a child prodigy, the cutest and most adorable girl he ever saw.

Weiss is a heiress to the most well known and biggest dust company in of the most graceful, smart and beautiful girl he has ever met. And the one he gave his heart to.

Blake is a cool beauty who's excel in stealth and reminds him a lot to those female spy he saw in the movie.

Yang is a very strong brawler that can go super saiya if injured, not to mention a total beauty and a bombshell at that. She also has that cool bike that can go really fast.

Pyrrha is an undefeatable champion who's appear on a cereal box. A really kind and gentle lady you can sometimes mistook her as a mother with all her motherly features.

Nora is unique but innocent lady who's arguably the strongest in term of strength among the first year. Can make a mountain of pancake disappeared in a seconds while fighting an ursa major.

And Ren is the best brother one can ever ask. A master at martial arts and aura manipulations. Last time we check it he's also a champion at DDR championship.

All of his friends are a good, wonderful and amazing people. And him?

A Resident fool, and a walking failure.

The very definition of what a huntsmen and huntresses are not.

All that insults and mockery about him not deserve to be a leader were all true. Miss Glynda Said it, Cardin said it, some random by standers said it, and even his crush said it.

He know that doesn't deserve to be a leader, if anything it was supposed to be Pyrrha who became a leader. Or maybe Ren, even Nora was way better choice than him.

People in beacon though he was just a happy go lucky guy who's doesn't care about anything around him. But they're wrong. Jaune is a really emotional guy who tend to hold everything to himself.

Especially with everything that have happened.

He discovered that he have a severe case of motion sickness, He awakened an ancient Deathstalker at initiation, endangering the lives of his friends. His training with Pyrrha doesn't have any result. Locked up in his room for years made him can't follow any of the lessons, His grade is at death last, In battle he's nothing but death weight, the girl he like ignored him at best and froze him regularly, a new guy took her entire attention and he K.O ed in two hit with a flying turkey.

His depression combined with his coward and pessimistic nature piled up since his childhood finally forced him to his limit. He has been struggling for all of his life without any result, and no matter how he tried to not giving up he still can't take it anymore.

If this is some kind of Manga or comic book he read, all this pressure and suffering should gave him a super power up or ability. But this is real live. No matter he fight back, live knocked him down over and over again.

He resolved like everyone else, he fight like everyone else, he gave his 100% in everything he do, He study hard all day, but there's just one thing he lacks.

Because he doesn't have it, His parents ignored him

Because he doesn't have it, his family threw him away

Because he doesn't have it, he has to forged his transcript to go to beacon

Because he doesn't have it, everyone ridicule him

Because he doesn't have it, he endangered his comrades life over and over again.

Talent.

You will say, work harder than anyone! Don't give up!

But you still need a talent to do so.

Some people claimed that they're talentless, but managed to get stronger with hard work alone.

That's exactly their talent! A talent for hard working!

You need a talent as a foundation.

No matter how much hard works you do if your foundation is too weak it'll just all crumbled down, wasted up. Or in some case, you'll destroy yourself.

Look at Ruby for example, She said herself that she was a total garbage before her uncle took her under his wings. How long ago was that? Two years? Three years?

Just Look at her now! she outstrength almost everyone in the first year, maybe event he seniors.

If that's not talent, then what? Hard work? Get real! Then why he, who do everything he could all of his life can't even beat a normal bully? He was cursed since birth to be wimpy all of his life or something?

He don't hate his friends, Not even one bit. If anything he hate himself for being such a failure and talentless.

Everyone has their limits, and after a long struggle, Jaune Arc has finally reached his.

His heart finally giving up After his last attempt to confess his feeling to Weiss only to see her asking the handsome boy they met just the day before.

They just met, and his advance was really similar to him.

What next? He's going to sing for her and she'll love it?

Jaune had enough of it.

He know that everyone has their own share of story, but at the very least they can fight back or Getting strong by all that hardship. But not him, he doesn't even have a chance to fight back nor a chance to get stronger. And he fed up with it.

So he took the last option to fight this unfair life. One last option that anyone can take. One last option he never though nor considered before. But now, it's the only one left.

To commit a Suicide.

To die

His little sister won't need to look up to such a failure like him anymore

His family can finally stop pretending he was not there as he won't be anywhere.

His friends won't need to be embarrassed and annoyed by him anymore

His team can get a better teammates and leader

They won't be dragged down by him anymore.

Actually, Everything will be just fine or maybe better without him.

He took Crocea Mors, and put it on his wrist.

Despite it's already over a century old in age, the sword is still not losing any of it's edge. Even Slicing down an army of Grimms like a butter will not be a problem for it. The problem is just him, the wielder, the one that will soon ended by itself.

He know that his grandfather will be disappointed in him. That his sister will be sad. And He don't know how many of his friend will cry at his funeral if he got one.

He know his choice is wrong. But he just can't take it anymore.

Jaune take a deep breath once again and let it out slowly. Steeling his resolve.

"Alright, here goes nothing…"

And with that, he slit up his wrist.

* * *

><p><strong>First, i thank you for reading this<strong>

**It's my first RWBY Fic and i hope i can keep writing it.**

**Please tell me if there's any typos, or anything i need to change.**


End file.
